


damn fine day to tell the truth

by amosanguis



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Everyone Should Listen To Evie, Gen, No Fluff, homophobia i don't know her, warning for style choices?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Evie warns Frederick against his burgeoning relationship with Jacob, says, “Nothing and no one comes before our Creed, and nothing and no one will be permitted to stand in the way of the Brotherhood. Trust me when I say that nothing good will come from loving one of us.”
Relationships: Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir (background), Frederick Abberline/Jacob Frye
Kudos: 21





	damn fine day to tell the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "August: Osage County"--  
> Barbara: Why are you screaming at us?  
> Violet: It's just time some truth told 'round here. Damn fine day to tell the truth.

“It would be,” Evie hesitates, searching for the right word, “ _inadvisable_ ,” she settles on, “for you to continue on with Jacob.”

Another Blighter falls and some young boy in a blue uniform blows his whistle and gives chase. Jacob laughs.

“Miss Frye, I don’t know—”

Evie raises her hand to interrupt the Frederick Abberline.

“It’s for your own good,” she says. “Nothing and no one comes before our Creed, and nothing and no one will be permitted to stand in the way of the Brotherhood. Trust me when I say that nothing good will come from loving one of us.”

“I would beg to differ,” he says, standing up from the bench they were sharing.

Jacob is no longer laughing.

A carriage of Blighters descends on him and now there are more blue uniforms and Jacob does his level best to aim only for those in red. But then batons are exchanged for gunfire and a bullet tears into Jacob’s leg.

The time for games is over.

Evie stares at him – frustrated that the man _wasn’t getting it_.

“You yourself have a lover,” Frederick counters, “do you not?”

Evie doesn’t answer him. Henry was an Assassin – he knew what to expect of her and what she expected of him. They were dedicated to each other, yes, but they were more dedicated to the Brotherhood. It’s something Frederick wouldn’t understand about Jacob who, for all his seeming flippancy, has wholly dedicated himself to being an Assassin – it’s who he is, the very sum of him, it’s in his blood and in his lungs and in his heart – and he could never _love_ Frederick the way Frederick might expect and deserve.

But she says none of this. Instead, she purses her lips and lifts her chin as she stands, she adjusts her bracer, flicking the blade out then back in, says, “As you like then, sergeant. But you’ve been warned.”

“I know what you people do,” he says, just as Evie is about to walk away. “And there is nothing that will chase me away.”

Some Rooks help him into a carriage, their hands coming away wet from the blood on his jacket. Jacob has no regrets, but he’s sure Freddy will have a thing or two to say when he finds that boy, his throat slashed open wide.

“We’ll see.”

Later, when he’s interviewing witnesses and telling Bobby Brown’s mother her boy is dead, Frederick realizes that Evie may have right all along.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my response to all the Freddy/Jacob fluff which I just Do Not Comprehend. I'm not knocking it - at all! write/consume whatever you want! - I just don't see it.


End file.
